Don't
by Jalice1517
Summary: This is a one-shot song-fiction. Alice has to leave for school without Jasepr, what does he think? I do not own anything! sorry if its stupid


****

Ok, this is a one-shot using my favorite song and my favorite Twilight couple

**The song lyrics are to:**

**"Don't" by Billy Currington**

**I do not own anything. I don't own the song, the lyrics or the characters**

**Jasper's Point of View**

**

* * *

**

_**Don't you hate hearing that clock on the wall chiming saying its time and **_

"Come on Alice! Time for school!" Edward yells up to our room.

I am laying in bed, holding Alice tightly to me; she is relaxed in my arms. This is one of the worst parts of going to school, when I graduate, she still has to go. And I am left in the house without her. Sure I can read and stuff, but I want my wife more than anything.  
_  
__**Don't you just wish we could stay right here together all day long**_

"Jazz… I got to get up," Alice says, trying to leave, but my arms hold her down. I want her so much this morning.

"Alice," I whine, she can feel my lust for her, so why does she still try to get up?  
_  
__**You know it wouldn't be a crime if we crawled back into bed got as close as we could get**_

"Forget about school." I whisper seductively in her ear. Her emotions flare, however she still tries to get up.

"Jasper…" she sighs my name against my chest.  
_  
__**Tried to figure out where this thing is going**_

I kiss her forehead, and then let my lips graze her skin. One of her hands is in my hair, slowly combing it. Her other hand is on my chest. I kiss her soft lips, and then let the passion grow.

_**Baby, baby, don't, don't you say you're leaving**_

"Alice! You only have 15 minutes!" Edward yells from downstairs.

"I need to get ready" Alice says against my lips.  
_**  
Why don't you stay a little bit longer**_

"Skip school, please…" I half-beg, I want her so much… She kisses me again, this time more urgently. After a few seconds she breaks it and tries to get up again  
_**  
Got it going on and I just can't believe it**_

"You are so amazing, please stay." I say, and I kiss her again, letting all my love for her pour out thru my lips, also allowing my lust to go to her.  
_**  
This feeling it just keeps getting stronger**_

When my lust hits her, she doubles her lust and I deepen our kiss.

"Alice! You better start getting ready! Ugh…" Edward complains from downstairs. She pulls away, and I look deep into her eyes

_**If you gotta go you gotta know I might go crazy**_

"Please don't go." I say trying unsuccessfully to not sound like begging  
_**  
Here without you baby**_

"Stay here with me." I whisper in her ear, her emotions flare up again

"I need to go…" Alice says, very unconvincing  
_**  
Reliving every kiss, you aint leaving me like this**_

"You are going to stay here, right? Because I want more of you." I ask, my lips grazing over forehead.  
_**  
It just aint right and wait until tonight to light another flame**_

"Jasper, you can't wait until tonight?" She asks her lips kiss my chest.  
_**  
You know it wouldn't be the same as the fire we got burning this morning**_

"I don't think so…" I say trailing off,

_**Baby, baby, don't, don't you say you're leaving**_

"ALICE!!! Get down here NOW if you're coming!" Edward yells  
_**  
Why don't you stay a little bit longer  
**_  
"Just skip today, for me, please." I say, rubbing one of my hands up and down her back  
_**  
Got it going on and I just cant believe it**_

"Jasper…" Alice says I hug her closer.  
_**  
This feeling it just keeps getting stronger  
**_  
"Mayb-" I interrupt what she was going to say with a kiss, but she pulls away to finish

"Maybe, I should stay here." Alice says kissing me again

"I love you." She says in between on of our kisses

_**No, No one else can love me like you do**_

"I love you too, always and forever." I tell her, my hands go to her hair, messing it up, but pulling her closer  
_**  
You know I aint even close to thru**_

We get as close as we can taking in each others presents, our lips still crushed together.  
_**  
Loving you...**_

"Thank you for staying," I whisper, my head in her neck

**_Baby, baby, don't, don't you say you're leaving_**

"Ok, bye Alice! I'm leaving!" Edward yells, he sounds a little disgusted, oh well. He should be at least a little bit used to it. He lives with three married couples  
_**  
Why don't you stay a little bit longer**_

"Bye Edward!" Alice yells down to him. I silently thank him through my mind.  
_**  
Got it going on and I just can't believe it**_

"This is so much better than school right?" I ask,  
_**  
This feeling it just keeps getting stronger**_

"Much better." She replies, my lust combining with hers finally drives me crazy.

* * *

**I'm sorry its so stupid, I was very distracted when I did this. **

* * *


End file.
